


Warmth to Keep Away the Cold

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Comfort, Crack Treated Seriously, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: "C'mon, little guy." Daddy hummed, rubbing his little shoulder."Mmmhph." The teddy groaned in response, burrowing deeper into the other man's chest in an attempt to escape the assault on his precious sleep."Look at this little baby." Uncle Sam chuckled, rubbing his back softly. He happily nuzzled against the other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Winter System [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	Warmth to Keep Away the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short cute ficlet story featuring Winnie feeling extra small to offset the previous few angst-based fics.
> 
> This story is based on personal experiences.

It was not a walking day. He could already feel it.

Winnie snuggled against Uncle Sam's chest, relishing in the warmth beside him.

"C'mon, little guy." Daddy hummed, rubbing his little shoulder.

"Mmmhph." The teddy groaned in response, burrowing deeper into the other man's chest in an attempt to escape the assault on his precious sleep.

"Look at this little baby." Uncle Sam chuckled, rubbing his back softly. He happily nuzzled against the other.

Daddy clucked his tongue, petting his little head softly.

"C'mon, Winnie," Daddy tried to pull the blankets away. "You've gotta get up eventually."

Winnie curled in on himself, whining out loud at the sudden cold air that lapped at his fur.

"Aww, what a cruel daddy." Uncle Sam teased, pulling the little Bucky Bear into a warm hug. He scrambled into the other's arms, desperate for the comforting warmth.

"Aww, here, how about you get his breakfast ready, I'll get him awake." Daddy offered, and Uncle Sam nodded, carefully pulling himself away from the helpless cub.

"N'uuuuu..." The poor teddy cried, reaching out blindly for the now missing warmth. He was soon sated by the warmth of his Daddy's chest as he lifted him from the bed. He nuzzled his nose into the other man's shoulder.

After a trip to the bathroom and getting changed into fresh padding and some comfortable lounge clothes, he was carried out to the couch. He snuggled against his Daddy's chest as the other sat down to cradle him. He yawned as he nuzzled against the other's warm shirt.

"Do you think he can handle oat meal?" Uncle Sam asked from the kitchen. Daddy looked him over.

"Maybe just some milk or juice for right now, he seems..." Daddy looked him over again. "...very small."

"Bottle day?" Uncle Sam asked.

"Most likely." Daddy responded.

Winnie was already dozing again by the time Uncle Sam sat down on the couch next to them. He handed Daddy a bottle full of cashew milk, which Winnie happily took into his paws and suckled down. He felt tiny and soft and warm and cozy as he cuddled between the two men.

The snow floated slowly down to the earth below just outside of the tower's windows.

He felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> These are all based on **personal experiences** and are not meant to explain or educate all DID systems, symptoms, or how they work. These are simply examples from our own experiences as a traumagenic DID system. No two people or their experiences are exactly alike, so these will not apply to every single case of DID.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and thank you for reading!


End file.
